


A Helping Hand

by cowgirl65



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Heath gets some unexpected help from his new big brother.  </p><p>for the watersports square on my kink bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Heath awoke to a world of pain. He tried to sit up but agony lanced through his body and down his legs. When he tried to lift his arms, neither would move and he had no idea what had happened to him.

“Easy, brother Heath.” A gentle but firm hand put a slight pressure on his chest, telling him not to move.

“You’re not going anywhere for a while.”

Heath blinked and the blurry shape beside the bed coalesced into his oldest brother.

“Jarrod?” he managed to choke out. “What…?” Trying to speak caused him to cough, sending more pain through him.

“Careful. Here.” Jarrod’s strong arm supported his head and Heath sipped at the cup of cool water that was held to his lips. “Better?”

Heath nodded slightly and Jarrod pulled his chair closer.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Heath gave a small shake of his head, deciding to talk as little as possible.

Jarrod sat back in the chair. “You and Nick were breaking some new horses. Apparently you picked the worst of the lot and when he threw you, you went straight into the fence. The doctor said you have several broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and you badly bruised your spine.” Jarrod turned concerned blue eyes on his brother. “Heath, I have to ask. Can you feel your legs?”

Heath experienced a moment of panic. No, there was no way he could be paralyzed. He was still trying to find his way in his new family, he couldn’t put a burden like that on them. Then he forced himself to calm down and tried to move his feet. It was like a hot poker being driven into his legs, but pain meant he could feel and Heath sighed in relief. “Hurts like hell,” he whispered, “but they’re there.”

Jarrod gripped his hand lightly in relief. “Everyone will be glad to hear it.”

“Even Nick?” Heath still wasn’t sure if his other brother accepted him yet and wondered if he ever would. They’d made some progress when Nick put him in charge of the drive to San Diego, but after a bit, things had returned to the way they’d been; Nick barking out orders, riding him harder than any of the other men and barely ever an acknowledgement of a job well done. It had to be hard to accept your father’s bastard into the family, but Heath wondered if he’d ever really belong.

“Especially Nick.” Jarrod eyes caught his and Heath found he couldn’t look away. “Heath, when Nick brought you inside, he wouldn’t leave until the doctor came and then we had to practically drag him out of the room so the doctor could work. He stayed by your side until we were sure you were going to pull through. He only left when one of the levies burst and threatened to wipe out some of the crops and then only after I promised not to leave this room.” Jarrod chuckled. “I’m sure he thinks you’re woefully neglected being in my care for a few hours.”

“Don’t want to be a bother,” Heath said softly. “I’m sure a successful lawyer like you’s got better things to do.”

Jarrod’s intense gaze caught his again and Heath had a flash of sympathy for anyone on the other side when his brother was in the courtroom. “Nothing is more important than family, Heath. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

Heath knew Jarrod meant every word he said, but still, he’d only been family for a couple months. He made up his mind to do for himself and not ask for anything if he could help it.

That was when he felt a familiar sensation in his groin. All of a sudden, he had a desperate need to relieve himself and had no idea how he was going to manage it with both arms almost immobilized and being unable to stand. Heath gritted his teeth and wondered if he could hold it long enough not to embarrass himself by wetting the bed in front of his new brother.

But Jarrod noticed his distress. “Heath?” he asked in concern. “What is it?”

“It’s…” Heath saw Jarrod’s worry grow. He couldn’t let his brother be concerned over such a little thing and had to tell him, embarrassed though he was. “I have to… y’know… go.”

Understanding dawned on Jarrod’s face and it made Heath feel less uncomfortable at the relief he saw. But he still didn’t know how he was going to get any relief of his own.

Then he saw Jarrod pull a vessel with a long neck from under the bed. “Here, let me help.” Jarrod started to pull down the covers and Heath tried to move away in spite of his pain.

“Jarrod, you don’t have to…”

But his brother just chuckled at the discomfort on Heath’s face. “What, you’ve got something I don’t?” he teased lightly and then his face grew serious again. “Heath, let me help. You don’t wasn’t me to have to call Mother, do you?” 

That did cause a flash of panic to go through Heath. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered.

Jarrod calmly continued to remove the covers. “Let me help you and you won’t have to find out.”

Heath tensed as Jarrod unfastened the front of his drawers, but his brother’s hand was gentle as he grasped Heath’s penis and held it steady. At that moment, most of Heath’s reservations about being a part of the family dissolved at that one intimate touch. Here was a man who he’d only met a few weeks ago, who’d discovered his father had sired an unknown son and not only accepted that son into his family, but was now helping him perform a very private act.

Heath had never before experienced such release when emptying his bladder. It was almost a rush as Jarrod held him patiently until he was done. 

Jarrod set the bedpan on the floor before tucking Heath carefully back into his pants. “Need anything else?” he asked as he pulled the covers up. “Anything for the pain? The doctor left some laudanum.”

Heath almost said no. He hated the disorientation and relative helplessness laudanum brought, but then he reconsidered. Jarrod had just proved to him how much he cared and Heath knew he’d be safe with his brother watching over him. “As long as you stay.”

Jarrod smiled and measured out a dose of the sticky syrup. “I won’t even let Nick kick me out,” he promised as he spooned the medicine down Heath’s throat and gave him some water to wash down the bitter taste.

As the pain subsided, Heath drifted off to sleep and his last thought was of the trust he’d discovered in his brother’s large, gentle hands.


End file.
